Owen Lars
Owen Lars was a moisture farmer also acting as a Rebel agent on the desert planet of Tatooine. He was the son of Cliegg Lars and the husband of Beru Lars. Together, he and Beru raised Luke Amidala as their own son, naming him Adam Lars. Silence of the Clones Anakin, Padmé Amidala, and R2-D2 reached the Lars moisture farm. Since all the sand there was bad for R2, he was told to wait for them at the ship. Padme and Anakin were greeted by C-3PO. She told them there should be a ball in their honor. At the farm, they all met Owen Lars, his girlfriend Beru, and Owen's father Cliegg Lars, who was missing a leg. Cliegg invited them all to lunch to tell them about Shmi. He had bought Shmi from Watto, but he and Shmi fell in love and got married, making him Anakin's stepfather. Anakin was furious and demanded to know where Shmi was. Cliegg told him that Shmi ran off into the desert, afraid of Anakin and what Anakin may become. He told Anakin it wasn't safe to go out in the desert because of the Sand People. He revealed that the Sand People used to be a peaceful race. Then ten years ago they somehow acquired blasters and began firing at pod racers. Ever since, they'd descended into barbarism, terrorising the desert while ranting about a broken promise. Cliegg feared Shmi might be dead. Anakin refused to believe this, and went out into the desert alone to find Shmi. On Tatooine, Anakin had returned to the Lars farm with Shmi's body, whom he'd found alive, but then died without telling him she loved him. He confided in Padme, lamenting the fact that with all his power in the Force, he couldn't make people love him. Padme told him that she loved him. A funeral was held for Shmi. R2 left the ship to tell the others about Obi-Wan's message. R2 used C-3PO to translate that he had a message from Obi-Wan. Anakin told Padme to patch the message through to the Jedi Council so that they'd all hear it simultaneously. Revelation of the Sith Obi-Wan arrived on Tatooine (and commented on what a landing it was). He took Luke to Luke's Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru Lars to raise him. Beru promised to keep him safe, since they had a very large stockpile of weapons and food, and that Luke would be able to bullseye wamp rats by the time he was five. Obi-Wan wandered off into the desert. A New Generation 19 years later, Adam Lars had lived on the desert world of Tatooine all his life, and he was helping his father, Owen Lars, purchase some droids from the Jawas. C-3PO and R2-D2 were among the droids being lined up for sale. 3PO greeted Owen and asked if he remembered her, but Owen whispered to her not to let the others hear her. He decided to purchase 3PO and another droid, Red, and put Adam in charge of them. He ordered Adam to have them both secured in the garage right away before dinner. They were about to head to their home when Red short-circuited. 3PO suggested they purchase R2 instead and they agreed. Adam was called in to have supper with his parents, Owen and Beru Lars. Beru told him to drink his milk. Adam noted that the milk was blue. Beru told him that if he didn't drink it, he'd die, so Adam drank it. Owen suggested that after dinner, he and Adam refuel the generators to keep the perimeter guns powered for the next month. Beru commented that she'd picked up some interesting chatter on the Black Alpha channels. Owen told Adam that all he needed to know was don't go out at night, don't talk to strangers, and don't look at the sky. Beru added that if he did he'd die. Adam asked them why they didn't tell him anything about the Empire, the Lost Orb, and the Peace Moon. Owen asked where he heard about that. Adam told them from the droids. Owen told Adam to go and melt down the droids after supper to stop their lies from crazy outsider folk. Adam was quite eager to do this. Owen then told him that afterwards he should resume moisture farming. This Adam was less eager to do, and he told them he wanted to go on quests. Beru told him that if he did, he'd die. Owen asked who would do the moisture farming. Beru added that they'd all die. That night, R2 left the compound before Adam could melt him down. The next morning, Adam and 3PO tracked down R2, where they all met Obi-Wan, who revealed to Adam that his real name was Luke Amidala. Later that day, Luke (as he'll be called from now on), Obi-Wan, R2, and 3PO came across the Jawas who had sold R2 and 3PO to the Lars family, only to find that all of them had been slaughtered. Obi-Wan determined that the laser blasts that killed them were far too precise for Sand People, and it couldn't have been clone troopers because they were rubbish at shooting. Obi-Wan decided it must have been Owen and Beru, that they must have gone on a murderous rampage looking for Luke. Luke sped back home, only to discover that the farm had been destroyed and that Owen and Beru had been killed. 3PO asked if that meant he wouldn't melt down her and R2. Luke replied that he ought to honor their last request. On the Peace Moon, Vader confronted Princess, who was being held prisoner there. Vader told her that they were on the trail of those Peace Moon plans, that they'd already managed to trace those plans as far as to a "desert Rebel hideout" who's defensive arsenal impressed even Vader. But the lubrication oil was contaminated with dust, causing the hideout's weapons to jam, so Vader's troops overran the place. It's implied that it was Vader's troops who killed Owen and Beru. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters